yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Noruka
Noruka (ノルカ) is a new Boss Yo-kai that will make his first appearance in Yo-kai Sangokushi. Nothing else is known about this Yo-kai yet except it states that "His looks are bold and he will cause some big trouble." He is also one of the two main villains in the game's story mode. Appearance Personality Noruka is outgoing and aggressive, in contrast to Soruka. He takes pride in his power and absolutely hates losing. Relationships Soruka He and Soruka are twin brothers. Abilities and Powers History Yo-kai Sangokushi In the game, Noruka and Soruka make their debut, appearing before Jibanyan, Komasan, and USApyon. They tell them that they didn't have enough jewels to grant their wish, and that they so happened possess the last two. Due to possessing too much power, Noruka and Soruka were sealed into the book "Yo-kai Sangokushi", which was created by Lord Enma. They could not escape from the book, but as a long time passed, the seal's power weakened. Their magic energy leaked out of the book, causing people in the outside world to act weirdly. With nothing restraining the two, they wanted to gather the jewels and wish to exit to the outside world. Noruka and Soruka thusly challenged Jibanyan, Komasan, and USApyon to an all-or-nothing battle for the jewels. After being individually beat, Noruka and Soruka resorted to fusing together into the monstrous being Norukasoruka. Despite knowing that they cannot return back to their two original forms, they could not risk losing and staying forever in the book's world. Then started the final all-or-nothing battle between Norukasoruka and the three heroes. In the post story, there are quests involving cases of sightings of suspicious figures going around. Witness Yo-kais said that the suspects were a similar pair and had wings. Whisper Koumei claimed that the suspects were the Negasus and Neighfarious after discovering and defeating them. Noruka and Soruka appeared before them, with Noruka applauding, "How correct! Police Inspector Whisper Koumei!" Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, and Whisper Koumei were very surprised at their unexpected appearance since they already defeated Norukasoruka. They realized that Noruka and Soruka matched the witness information, which makes Whisper Koumei's claim uncertain. The two, upon knowing that the four defeated Negasus and Neighfarious, Soruka stated, "I see...Then we have no more business here." and they left. While the four were baited into encountering and fighting Derukui Tataki Gansui, Noruka and Soruka took care of Negasus and Neighfarious. After that, the team was still confused about who the criminal was for the case. The pair stated that there was no mistake that the horse Yo-kais were responsible and that they teamed up with Derukui Tataki Gansui. Jibanyan asked, "So then, why did nyou two appear before us, nyan?" They answered that since the trio wished for Sakura Country to return to its normal state, they also revived. USApyon worried that they had to fight them again, but Soruka said, "You really think so? But we have no reason to fight anymore. Perhaps because we fought you guys...the feelings of evil inside our hearts disappeared." Komasan asked, "Then! Does that mean...! You'll become our friends, zura?" The two turned down the offer, of course, but they said it would be nice if they met up again. Trivia Origin Noruka and Soruka are both based on the Chinese symbol ying and yang. In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang (also yin-yang or yin yang, 陰陽 yīnyáng "dark—bright") describes how opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many tangible dualities (such as light and dark, fire and water, expanding and contracting) are thought of as physical manifestations of the duality symbolized by yin and yang. Name Origin Noruka and Soruka's names come from the phrase "norukasoruka" (伸るか反るか) which literally means all or nothing.